She loved it
by ChiiTheNinja
Summary: What happens when a certain heiress waits up for her partner? [Whiterose oneshot]


She loved it. The younger girls adorable giggles when anything remotely funny was said or done.  
How her silver eyes flickered, back and forth across a page as she read a book.  
How she came to life in battle, and always tried her best at anything she did.  
Weiss, of course, would never tell this to anyone. She would never tell people how her leader had chipped away the ice that surrounded her heart, and how she had developed feelings of romance towards her. She wouldn't even let _herself_ know how she felt for her clumsy team mate.

Then it happened, one night; she had stayed awake, long after Blake and Yang had fallen asleep. Ruby had told them that she wanted to practise late into the night. "Don't wait up, and don't worry." Were her words as she smiled and waved them off. Weiss had done the exact OPPOSITE of Rubys wishes.  
"That dunce, she didn't even change out of her uniform... It's probably going to be all sweaty..." She mumbled to herself, gripping her pillow tighter as she stared at the door. She watched as the handle moved slightly, the black outline slowly shifting downwards allowing the door to open. She closed her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep; she didn't want 'that dunce' to know she had waited her return. She heard her partners foot steps move closer and closer to the head of her bed before: silence. Ruby was right in front of her now, retrieving her pajamas from under pillow, no doubt, setting them in the middle of her bed. Weiss tensed, feeling her face heat up as she heard Ruby slide off her blazer and moving to the foot of their make-do 'bunk beds' to hang it on the end. She was back in front of Weiss now. Although she had taken off her shoes, but Weiss could tell she had turned around to face away from her as she undid her tie and unbuttoned her shirt. It was only decent, what if Weiss had 'woken up'? She didn't want that kind of awkward situation lingering in the air everytime they were together.

Weiss heard the material shift from Rubys shoulders, and drop quietly to the floor. She hesitantly opened one eye to glimpse at her shirt-less partner; to see how the moonlight danced across her smooth, bare skin. Weiss' body acted before she had time to register what she was doing; she slipped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Rubys now tense frame. She rested her cheek on the nape of Rubys neck and closed her eyes; "You're back late..." She mumbled. No response. She could feel the heat emanating from the red themed girls body, more her face than anything else. "I waited up, sorry..." She turned her head to allow her lips to graze her partners neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine and her face to heat up even more than it already was. A few moments passed before Ruby was able to squeak out in a nervous whisper, "W-weiss?... What are you doing?..." This is when it hit her. Marvelous blue eyes became framed with the light pink tint that covered her face. "What _am_ I doing?!" She screamed inwardly; not moving though.

They stayed there for some time, none of them daring to move or speak. Ruby shivered, the heiress closed her eyes tightly before giving in to her desires and allowing her body to do as it pleased. she shifted her head to the crook of Rubys neck and began trailing kisses back to her nape and down in between her shoulder blades. Little gasps escaped the scythe wielder, only causing her burning face to match her name. When the heiress pulled away, she took the opportunity to turn around and face her. "Why?..." she looked deeply into Weiss' eyes before averting her gaze downwards. "Because, Ruby," she whispered in her ear, making her flinch; "you're adorable." She smiled, placing a finger under her chin to pull Rubys face up to look at her. Silver reflected in blue before the blue died out behind eye lids. Weiss captured Rubys lips in a kiss, and could feel her partner grow more tense and letting out a muffled squeal. She slid her arm up from her waist, to grab Rubys fore arm and pull her down onto her bed with her. The little gasps and incoherent mumbles that escaped the red clad girl only made Weiss want her more; she knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself anymore. She lay on top of Ruby, suspending herself with her arms at either of the trembling girls sides. She frowned and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, Ruby..." She began, not opening her eyes out of embarrassment; "I can't stop myself, if you don't want this then say so: I need you to stop me." There was silence before she felt a gentle hand caress her cheek, "Weiss, it's okay... I was just kinda surprised is all, I didn't think you liked me the way I liked you..." Weiss had to look at her now, she had to see her dazzling silver eyes, her beautiful face and how it would most likely be graced with a smile; and so it was.

She leaned down and placed another gentle kiss on Rubys lips. She felt her face heat up as Ruby slid her arms around Weiss neck and pull her in for a deeper one. They kept their eyes closed the whole time, every exchange getting more heated as time went on. Weiss dared to go that much further, and ran her tongue across Rubys bottom lip, receiving a gasp and entry momentarily. She could taste her now, her sweet smell already filling her nose. The muffled whimpers when she had found Rubys tongue made her grin. The quiet moans that escaped them both made each others hearts flutter in delight.

She loved it. The younger girls dreamy thoughts as she slept in Weiss' embrace. How everything seemed to stop as they lay there together, everything silent apart from the sounds of their racing hearts. Weiss however, would never let anyone know about this moment, and how much it meant to her. She would, however, tell Ruby how happy it made her.


End file.
